Father's Day
by BitchAlive
Summary: Subaru sigue atrapado en su pesadilla de todos los días, en sed de venganza contra su padre. Feliz día de los padres, Karl Heinz, aunque tu no hayas servido como tal...


Exhaló, profundo, entre las sabanas de la cama individual, su cabello semirosado tapaba parte de sus ojos, molestaba en sus párpados. Removió este con una mano, allí abriendo los ojos, viendo la oscuridad de la habitación pero con una esquina encendida por una vela que estaba consumiéndose.

Siendo vampiro, era una hora normal para despertarse, pero el pequeño aun temía de la oscuridad, temía lo que habría, sin saber que él era oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama, volviendo a poner sus manos en los ojos y bostezar, estaba aun cansado.

Miró la fecha. Era… ¡Hoy era el día!

Ampliamente sonrió y fue corriendo en busca de un papel sobre su mesita de luz y lo sacó de allí, totalmente feliz. Fue en busca de sus hermanos, pero no había nadie en sus camas, lo que le pareció extraño. Oh… deben haberle ganado.

No importaba. Él iba a ir con papá.

Volvió a correr, pisando fuerte, hasta parar en una puerta demasiado grande, en cual tocó diez mil veces, hasta oír un "Pase" de una voz profunda. Cerró sus ojos y soltó todos los nervios, para abrir la puerta y se acercó a el hombre que estaba en una cama… Con todos los demás hermanos.

—¡Mira Ayato, Subaru llegó! — Anunció el trillizo mayor, con una sonrisa, sacudiendo su mano, moviéndose en la gran cama para ayudar al hermano menor, cual solo se llevaban un año de diferencia.

Mientras tanto, el pelirosado estaba levemente sonrojado, junto a una sonrisa de vergüenza, le entregó a su papá el papel.

Un dibujo con él, ambos, abrazados. Escrito arriba un "¡Te amo padre, eres el mejor!" con brillos de todos colores.

Shu y Kanato se echaron a reír, pues ambos habían comprado cosas costosas junto a sus madres, Ayato había ordenado a los sirvientes de que preparasen el desayuno y Laito… simplemente lo felicitó.

—Yo le he comprado un disco para que él escuche de Mozart, firmado por él, obviamente. — Kanato destacó, abrazándose al oso de felpa, pero con una sonrisa ganadora.

A Subaru no le importó, no quería oírlos, aunque se estaba enfadando. Cabía destacar, que Reiji no estaba, para él, el hombre estaba muerto y que solo tenía a Beatrix… Bueno, ni ella le prestaba atención, así que estaría leyendo por allí.

—Tu regalo es espantoso, Subaru-kun. Hasta te saliste de las rayas. — Ayato se burló, mientras robaba un takoyaki de la fuente.

—Subaru es un tonto.— Susurró Shu, a Laito. Ambos rieron, pero la diversión acabó, Subaru se había lanzado sobre ellos a golpearlos, pero no estaba nada bien eso. Karl Heinz ya había reaccionando y los había separado.

—¡NIÑOS, CALMENSE O LLAMARÉ A SUS MADRES!

Eso los hizo parar, pero Subaru seguía, estaba mas que enfadado. ¡Él no era ningún tonto! Karl le pegó en la mejilla, una cachetada que resonó por todo el cuarto. Allí, quedaron mudos, Subaru lo miraba con mas odio al hombre.

—¡LE DIRÉ A MAMÁ! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — Gritó, tomando nuevamente el dibujo y lo partió, en pedazos. Realmente, su corazón se había roto. No por que le golpeó, si no, por qué no había dicho nada de su dibujo, no había dicho nada a sus hermanos (también idiotas) y por qué eso que le habían dado los demás era una porquería.

Lo miró, desafiante, aun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero su atención solo estaba en el hombre. Que lo miraba con seriedad, frialdad, asco.

—Ese vocabulario no te lo enseñé yo. — Respondió, apretando después sus labios.

¿Enserio? ¿No iba a decirle nada? ¿NADA?

—¡Tú ya no eres mi padre! — Le gritó. Allí, si que sorprendió al hombre y fue corriendo fuera del cuarto, tapándose con un codo, llorando con fuerzas, hasta ir al jardín, en busca de su madre.

Corrió, se cayó, se raspó, lloró más, gruñó y volvió a buscarla. Christa… mamá…

¡Allí! ¡Entre las rosas blancas! ¡Claro, su lugar favorito!

Le llamó, ella giró rápidamente y fue en su consuelo, sentándose en el suelo y lo abrazó con fuerzas al pequeño Subaru.

—Mi amor… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te haz caído? — Su voz… tan dulce, siempre preocupada. Eso lo relajaba, no quería verla tan mal.

—Yo.. Peleé con mis hermanos.. Por mi regalo a padre… Y se burlaron, papá no dijo nada y me pegó… Le dije que ya no quería ser su hijo.

A Christa eso la puso en alarma. Sabía que Subaru no era el mejor, o que llamaba mas la atención del hombre, además aun le llevaba algo de miedo. Pero… Sabía que él se esforzó. Le sonrió, limpiándole las lágrimas a su hijo y le quitó los cabellos de la frente, para depositarle un beso suave.

—No te preocupes, hijo mío. Para mi… siempre serás el mejor para todo lo que haces, y siempre.. Siempre me tendrás de apoyo en todo. Hablaré con él, ¿Si? — Susurró, Subaru asintió. — Por eso te amo, y demasiado. . .

 _"No te preocupes, hijo mío, Para mi, siempre serás el mejor para todo lo que haces, y siempre, siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo. Hablaré con él, ¿Sí? Eso te amo, y demasiado…"_

Esas fueron las palabras de su madre, cuando solo tenía seis años humanos, allí, el día del padre, había comenzado todo.

Si tan solo no la hubiera cagado, su madre no habría sido golpeada

Si tan solo no la hubiera cagado, su madre no habría sido encerrada en una torre.

Si no hubiera dicho nada, ella seguiría viva.

Si tan solo tuviera un padre compasivo, cariñoso, que no haya sido un patán, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que le pasó.

Con 18 años mortales, en otra época festiva hacía los padres, nadie le había escrito nada, nadie recordaba esa fecha por el rencor hacia el vampiro mayor, excepto Subaru. Subaru recordaba todo aquello, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Yui estaba paseando ese día también, mirando la misma foto que tenía en sus manos el día que cayó en esta casa. Terminó sentándose en un sofá, suspirando pesadamente.

Claro… ella también tenía padre.

Se acercó a ella, sigilosamente, hasta robarle la foto. Allí escuchó chillidos de la joven fémina.

"¡Devuelvemelo, ya, Subaru-kun, por favor" Realmente no estaba escuchándola, pero en su cabeza se imaginaba ese griterío agudo.

—¿Esa eres tú, cierto? ¿Para que lo tienes, aún? Él te dejó aquí, tu fuiste una ofrenda a vampiros sedientos.

Le devolvió la foto, para que se callara, pero ella, se había callado cuando él habló. Le había atinado, ahora la había dejado… inconsciente de algún modo. La removió, para llamar su atención.

—Aún no me respondes. — Le exigió, duramente. Allí se escuchó el suspiro femenino y bajó la cabeza. Eso había sido una gran ofensa para el chico. Se acercó, peligrosamente, agarrándola del mentón y de la muñeca, apretando ambos. — Responde, masoquista.—

Un quejido de la chica se escuchó, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio esos ojos rosados llenos de lágrimas. La soltó, sabía que estaba mal.

—¡Es qué él me crió! Me cuidó… Me amó… ¡Siempre había sido su pequeña! Nunca hubiera esperado eso de él… pero, es mi padre, Subaru-kun… Y estoy muy feliz… muy… de haber tenido un padre que me haya querido como él… Y ahora que no lo tengo… ¡Realmente lo extraño! ¡No me importa lo que me digan de lo que hizo! Él fue todo… — Lloriqueaba, pero sonreía.

Subaru realmente se había quedado incrédulo. ¿Realmente lo quería después de la haya traicionado así? Masoquista. Masoquista. ¡MASOQUISTA! Apretó sus dientes y se alejó.

—Estás loca, tú y tu manera de amar lo que te lastima. — Gruñó.

—¡No es amar lo que me lastima, es sentirme orgullosa de lo que soy gracias a él! ¡Soy lo que soy gracias a él! ¡Mi padre me brindó el apoyo en to..!— Una mano en su garganta apretaba en el cuello de la rubia, Subaru estaba harto, su padre nunca lo apoyó, su padre era un imbécil, ella lo era. Ella estaba… demente. "Gracias a él". ¡Él mismo estaba orgulloso de lo que era sin su puto apoyo!

—Su-Subaru…Sub…— Allí la rubia volvió a llamarle la atención y la soltó, mirando sus manos. Se estaba volviendo como él…

Asustado, se teletransportó al baño y fue a lavar sus manos, se mojó la cara. Su respiración estaba agitada, no lograba respirar bien. Se tiró al suelo, aun con los espasmos, arrastrándose hasta la pared, donde se abrazó con fuerzas sus piernas.

 _ **"¡No es amar lo que me lastima, es sentirme orgullosa de lo que soy gracias a él! "**_

 _ **"Estoy muy feliz… muy feliz…de haber tenido un padre que me haya querido como él."**_

 _ **"No te preocupes, hijo mío, Para mi, siempre serás el mejor para todo lo que haces, y siempre, siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo. Hablaré con él, ¿Sí? Eso te amo, y demasiado…"**_

 _ **"¡Karl, él solo es un niño, no sabe lo que dice, no vuelvas a decirle esas cosas a tu hijo. " "—Quizás querrás haber dicho TU hijo, Christa. Él lo ha dicho y tiene razón. Él ya no es mi hijo."**_

 _ **"Sus hermanos son mucho mejor que él, solamente es una niña de pelo corto."**_

Como quisiera haber oído un … _"Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti"._

 _"Hijo, eres demasiado callado, ven, hablemos."_

 _"Lo siento por dejar encerrada a mamá en la torre"._

 _"No quería realmente golpearla."_

 _"Me gustaría haberlo hablado."_

 _"Tu regalo… fue el mejor, hijo. Gracias."_

 _"Te quiero, Subaru."_

¿Qué era esto? ¿Lagrimas, sufrimiento, depresión, nostalgia?

¡No necesitaba esto!

Golpeó la pared en la que estaba apoyado, expresando su odio, no quería haber nacido de él.

—Día de los padres. Día del hombre que estuvo con tu madre para tenerte. Día de los imbéciles.—

Quién sabría que este final no fue feliz. Que no pudo volverle a hablar por el asco, la resignación, el odio de ambos. Porqué sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Él lo aborrecía por ser el mas pequeño.

Unas tres horas estuvo en el baño golpeando la esquina, tres horas llorando, tres horas soltando todo lo que el pasado no lo había soltado.

¿Realmente tenía que merecerse esta vida inmortal para sufrir todo el tiempo?

En el baño se había marcado, tal como el imbécil de Azusa. Curiosamente, todas tenían su significado. Pero las marcas en su brazo derecho marcaban "PERDÓN"

Perdón por no ser perfecto, por no ser lo que él esperaba, por lo que hizo, por dejar que hable, por no atraer su atención, por ser el culpable de la muerte de Christa, por nacer.

Esa noche, Subaru había cambiado.

No sentía rencor, no sentía odio, no sentía absolutamente nada, y por eso mismo, el día del padre, luego de la escuela, aun escribiendo con el brazo vendado, puso lo siguiente:

 _"Feliz día, viejo. No quiero arreglar las cosas, simplemente, con todas las mierdas que haz hecho, crear seis cretinos, es demasiado_

 _Subaru Sakamaki."_

Eso fue suficiente para él. Fue a su ventana y le entregó a un murciélago el papel, más, un papel todo arrugado y pegado.

Era el mismo dibujo hace tiempo atrás.

—Idiota.

Suspiró, riendo.

No habría forma de cambiar su pasado, pero si su presente. Ahora, fuera su culpa, sabía que había hecho bien. Y que ella se sentiría orgullosa de él.

Meses después, tuvo la confianza de contarle a la rubia. Como imaginarse, lloraba como si hubiera visto una novela.

Pero al contarle el final, lo último, la carta y su brazo.

Ella lo vio, hasta besó donde estaría la herida. Ya no se veía.

—¡Subaru-kun, eres todo un guerrero!

—No creo eso, Yui, fui un cobarde.

—Todo guerrero trae heridas a casa. Lo que importa es que estes bien. — Lo abrazó con fuerzas, el joven pálido se sonrojó, pero, al calmarse, la abrazó también, con cuidado.

Al cabo de minutos, la rubia quedo dormida. Subaru no se separó, pero si quería irse de allí.

Vio un murciélago, que venía hacía él y dejó una nota a unos metros de él.

Se estiró para tomarlo y al leerla, sonrió, tirándola después hacía atrás.

¿De quién mas iba a ser?

 **"Subaru:**

 **Realmente estoy agradecido, también contento. Maduraste, ya eres un adulto, ojalá sigas los buenos pasos de no ser como yo, pero que llegues más alto.**

 **Si estoy orgulloso de ti.**

 **Karl Heinz."**

—Tarde viejo… Ya la tengo a ella. Eso es lo más alto que llegaré…

Rio, suavemente, acariciando de nuevo los cabellos de Yui. Ella lo hizo entender que realmente, lo único que tenía que hacer es soltar todo el peso de su espalda por él.

No necesitaba venganza de lo que hizo, si no, si llega a un futuro mejor con la rubia, ser mejor padre que él.

 **WOW. PRIMER OS TERMINADO, ME SIENTO FELIZ.**

 **De las 4 de la tarde hassta las 7.**

 **Maldita sea.**

 **Ojalá lo hayan amado como yo. Subaru es mi bb.**

 **Denme reviews pa mas.**


End file.
